


Musically Inclined

by chaWOOPa



Series: Red Vs Blue Short Stories [11]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaWOOPa/pseuds/chaWOOPa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU</p>
<p>Tucker interrupts musical tryouts and as punishment his Choir teacher makes him try out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musically Inclined

“Hey Teach, the-” Tucker froze under the stares of three teachers and a senior he didn’t recognize. “I am interrupting something again, aren’t I?”

“Perfect timing Tucker! We needed a couple more Tenors for the musical!” The choir teacher smiled evilly at Tucker.

“Shit.” Tucker said. “I am assuming I have to try out now, right?”

The teacher nodded. “You have to sing something and do anything else Mrs. Church or Mr. Washington may ask of you.”

The senior turned around at the sound of his name and Tucker’s eyes narrowed. “Mr. Washington, you mean David Washington? The hot, star baseball player, David Washington?” Wash blushed a little and turned back around, sinking further down in his chair.

“Hi, Tucker, I am Mrs. Church, but you can call me Tex. I am the new Theater Teacher.” Tucker looked her up and down and smiled politely.

“Nice to meet you, Tex.” He nodded at her and then looked back at Wash.

“What musicals have you seen, Tucker?” She asked.

Tucker shrugged and said, “Umm… Rocky Horror Picture show?”

Wash turned his laughter into a coughing fit and Tucker decided what he was going to sing.

“Can you think of any songs from it you can sing? We need a little acting to go along with the song just to get a feel for how you act and such, so any musical should be fine.” Tex smirked a little. She didn't really expect him to sing anything from Rocky Horror.

Tucker smirked right back. “Alright, Tex. I know what I can sing, just remember, you said any musical.”

“Then step up on the stage and start when you’re ready,” Tex motioned to the stage and Tucker strutted onto it gladly.

He turned his back to them, took a deep breath and then started to sing, “How d’you do, I see you’ve met my faithful handyman. He’s just a little brought down because when you knocked, He thought you were the candyman,” He turned to look over his shoulder as he sang. He looked ridiculous he was sure, he made sure to over emphasize every move he made and the look on Wash’s face made it so worth it for him.

When he was finished with the song The three teachers had nearly died of laughter and Tucker wasn’t sure if he had captured Wash’s heart or shoved it far out of his reach, but in that moment he couldn’t care less. Wash's face was totally worth it.

After he left the teachers looked at each other and Wash sighed and said matter-of-factly, “So we know who is getting the lead role then?” He wasn’t sure if the nods from the teachers made him feel good or just plain out queasy.

* * *

“Woah there, Wash, calm down. It isn’t even performance time, this is just dress rehearsal.” Tucker put his hands on the older kids shoulders to try to get him to relax a little. “Take a deep breath and just calm down a little. We will be _fine_.”

Wash took a deep breath and nodded at Tucker. “Now go, that was your cue!” Tucker grinned and stood up on his toes to give Wash a quick kiss on the cheek.

“A kiss for good luck and I’m off!” he sauntered onstage, leaving Wash standing there staring after him.

“Somebody’s got a crush, somebody’s got a crush,” South whispered in his ear as she walked past him. Wash jumped and blushed furiously but didn’t deny it, just went back to his backstage duties thinking to himself, _How the hell did I get so enamored with someone so far out of my league?_

* * *

“To a perfect show,” Tucker raised his glass of water to toast. The last show had just been performed and had gone on without a hitch and everyone was at Carolina and Wash’s house celebrating. “And to the man we couldn’t have done it without!”

He put his arm around Wash and everyone cheered. After everyone had taken a drink York yelled, “Now that the play is done can you two _finally_ admit you love each other and Kiss! I mean seriously, the sexual tension has been killing us all for four months!”

Wash blushed and took another sip of his beer, but Tucker grinned at York and said, “You hit the nail on the head every time, don’t you? But _I_ will say how I feel about Wash if _You_ admit how enamored _you_ are with Carolina, I mean, seriously, the sexual tension has been killing us all for four months!”

Carolina rolled her eyes, but York grinned. “Alright then,” he snaked one arm around Carolina's waist, the other still holding his drink. “Carolina Church, my affection for you rivals that of Tucker's and Wash's for each other, and I was actually hoping that you were free next Friday so we could go on an official date.”

Carolina laughed and said, “God York, I thought you would never ask!” She kissed him and when they pulled apart she shouted, “Your turn Tucker!”

Tucker laughed and said, “Fair enough.” He turned to look at Wash who was getting steadily more red and steadily more interested in his drink as time went on. “David Washington, I have been totally in love with you for... probably since I sang Sweet Transvestite to you for tryouts and you made that 'I am not amused but I am totally actually really amused' face that everyone knows so well.” there was a chorus of laughter and Tucker paused to let it die down. “So, Wash, if you would do me the honor of being my _boyfriend_ I could think of nothing that would make me happier.”

Wash sat still for a second and then choked out, “Took you long enough.” Tucker grinned as wide as humanly possible and everyone took up the chant of “Kiss kiss kiss!”

Tucker grinned and said, “We can’t disappoint the crowd, now can we?”

Wash rolled his eyes and kissed Tucker. There was a loud cheer and the rest of the night passed by in a blur of happiness, good food, and kisses. Tucker didn't go home that night, preferring to spend the night with Wash. When Wash admitted to Tucker he was Asexual, Tucker grinned and pulled them closer. 

"That is okay," He said gently. "To tell you the truth I much prefer cuddling anyway." 

There wasn't a second that night the two of them weren't touching.


End file.
